Rappapa
by nyarooo
Summary: Rappapa, the only delinquent group where the student president joined. LucyXCracked. Rated T for bordering violence.
1. Rappapa Members

**Rappapa, **is a delinquent group in Fairy High.

_Four Heavenly Royals_

Princesses:

**Erza Scarlet: **the student president of Fairy High, but in order to maintain the balance, she joined the Rappapa. Though a new member, her strength was highly acknowledge enough to be a royal.

**Mirajane Straus: **an original member of Rappapa. She's the strongest in Rappapa. Best known as the _sadist devil princess._

Princes:

**Gray Fullbuster: **pervert.

**Gajeel Redfox: **SHOOBY DOO BOP! Terrible singer. -,-

o-o-o-o-o

**ALLIES:**

Raijinshuu:

Evergreen

Freed

Bixslow

**ASTRAL COMPANY **(So lame. -_-)

Celestial Spirits

* * *

**QUEEN: **_Lucy Heartfilia_

**KNIGHT:** _Natu Dragneel_

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Inspired by Majisuka Gakuen. Who do you want Lucy to be paired?

NOTE: No original pairings for Lucy. All cracks. :)) / This is not the first part of the story. The first chapter will be posted on April 9.

* * *

CHOOSE:

Laxus

Gray

Zeref

Sting

Hibiki


	2. A Normal Day in Rappapa

WARNING: COMPLETE OOCness!

Disclaimer: Since it's doesn't snow here, Fairy Tail is not mine. :3 Inspired by Majisuka Gakuen.

* * *

"NATSUUUUU! I wanna do something! I'm bored!" Lucy requested with her usual bored face. Natsu ignored her. She's always like that. Once she's bored, she keeps on nagging her members.

"Lucy, I heard that someone wants to join Rappapa." Mira said but Lucy's face did not change. "Mira-chan! That news is not new anymore! I wanna do some fighting!" Lucy complained. Erza glared at her. "Erza-chan! I'm not gonna fight someone in Fairy High." explained Lucy not wanting to get in trouble. "But, I want to fight Juvia-chan! It's okay,right? Right, Gray?" Lucy said in a sweet tone. Gray stiffened. "Why me? I'm not her boyfriend or anything." Gray said plainly. "Yeah, right. Just put your clothes on. Your tainting my innocence." Lucy smiled at Gray. "Seriously? You think you're still innocent?" Gray grumbled while picking up his clothes. "Gehehe!" laughed Gajeel in the shadows.

"NATSU! Stop ignoring me!" Lucy said, oblivious that Natsu is sleeping. "I said stop ignoring me!" Lucy shouted in Natsu's ear. "WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" the words Natsu said when he woke up. A snicker was heard in the background while Lucy asked Natsu. "What fire?" "Eh? There's no fire? Boring!" Natsu crouched. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Virgo!" called Lucy. "Yes, hime? Punishment?" Lucy sweat dropped. Does this girl know anything other than punishment? "NO! Can you buy me fanta? Please?" she begged. Virgo nod and left. "Don't you have your own feet? You should stop treating them like a slave." scolded Natsu. Lucy frowned. "I'm tired to move!" "And you want to fight?" butted Gray. "Fine, you win." Lucy pouted.

"Lucy-chan, that's not nice." Mirajane spoke. "Not you too, Mira-chan." Lucy mumbled. "Juvia-chan!" Lucy shouted at the door. "Yes?" Juvia appeared in a flash. "Let's play!" Lucy said bluntly. "Sorry, Lucy-san. You see, I kinda got into a trouble last night and my wrist broke so my doctor advised me not to get into troubled until my wrist healed." Juvia smiled at her apologetically. "Is your wrist alright now?" Lucy worriedly asked. Juvia nodded. "Also, it not nice to have a scar on a girl's face. I decided!" Lucy exclaimed. "In order to get your wrist fully healed, I will put Gray Fullbuster as your personal guard. 24/7 until your wrist heals."

"WHAT?!" Gray yelled loudly that his voice echoed in the room. "Lucy-san, you don't need to bother. Lyon already volunteered." Juvia said and Gray sighed in relief. "That's bad, Gray. Better luck next time." Lucy laughed. "Get well soon, Juvia-chan. You can also rest. The under girls will take care of the rest." Lucy patted Juvia's shoulder. "Thank you." Juvia smiled at them before leaving the room

"I heard that Juvia fought Sherry." Erza informed. The mood suddenly darken. "Sherry? The Sherry in Lamia Scale?" Lucy asked, confirming. "Yeah. The Sherry. And I witnessed their fight last night. Juvia beaten Sherry while Juvia only got a broken wrist. Oh, yeah. She was off-guard at that time." Mira said amusingly. The room was silence. Only the ticking of the clock was heard. "Juvia-chan should considered our promotion." Lucy said broking the silence. "But...," Lucy's voiced trailed off. "I really need to loosen up. Later." she continued.

Before that members could react, Lucy already left.

"Lucy need a babysitter."Gray commented.

* * *

_"Rappapa, huh?" _

* * *

HELLO! Yanyan here! I know the first chapter's boring but bare with me. I promise to make the chapters interesting. Just to clear, Lucy's paired is still undecided so, please choose in the poll. Review is highly acknowledge. Constructive criticism is also allowed. As for flames, I'm craving a cupcake right now, so yah.


End file.
